


Happy Birthday

by Kobo



Series: Happily Ever After [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Birthday!, Nothing but pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobo/pseuds/Kobo
Summary: In which Jyn's husband and children attempt to pamper her and have her relax, with only minor crises happening in the background.





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NewLeeland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewLeeland/gifts).



> I'm a day late on here, but a very Happy Birthday to [Lee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NewLeeland/pseuds/NewLeeland)! You've been such an amazing part of the RebelCaptain fandom both here and on Tumblr as well as an amazing friend (and an excellent co-announcer for the Gold Cup this week :D) that I knew you deserved some present for your birthday! 
> 
> I hope you had a good birthday and have an amazing year from this point forward! Happy birthday, my friend!! :D
> 
> This story falls into my headcanon where Jyn and Cassian lived happily ever after and had two children and nothing ever tried to hurt them again, because I'm a sucker for happy endings.

“Papa, I can do it!”

“Maybe next year when you’re taller you can do it.”

Jyn groaned at the voices drifting down the hallway and into her bedroom. With her eyes still closed, Jyn pictured her husband and her daughter’s argument – “Discussion,” Cassian would say, “It’s only a discussion” – in the kitchen. Like Jyn had been as a child, and, Cassian had admitted, much like himself, Lyra was fiercely independent, self-assured and ready to take on every task in front of her, be that carrying their batch of supplies back from the local village, calming her two-year-old brother back to sleep, or creating her own breakfast in the kitchen, none of which were truly jobs designed for a seven-year-old.

With a heavy sigh, Jyn forced herself to sit up. Cassian wouldn’t want to wake her, but handling Lyra, especially if Antonio had already woken up, was a two-person job. After pulling a warmer sweater on, Jyn wandered down the hallway, following the smell of baking bread and the sound of Lyra’s chattering voice.

As Jyn entered the kitchen, a lazy yawn on her features, several things happened at once: Lyra’s babbling took on a frantic tone as she shouted  _“Papa!”_  at the top of her lungs; Cassian and Jyn both jumped to attention at the yell, Cassian spinning away from the stove, a dripping spatula still in hand, while Jyn took a few quick steps into the small room, eyes searching frantically for what could have distressed her; Antonio, who had been sitting in his chair happily rearranging blocks on the table top, startled at his sister’s yell, screwing up his face and letting out a loud wail of displeasure himself.

As Jyn rushed to pull Antonio into her arms and calm him down, Cassian turned to Lyra. “What is it? Did you see something?”

“Mama’s not supposed to be awake,” Lyra whispered, or, at least, gave the best proximity of a whisper that a seven-year-old could. Jyn shot Cassian a puzzled look which he met, slightly exasperated.

“Why should I not be awake?” Jyn asked, shifting Antonio higher in her arms as the toddler snuggled closer to her.

“Because it’s a surprise!” Lyra insisted, a  _Isn’t that obvious?_   tone in her voice.

“Birfday,” Antonio said, lifting his head and smiling at Jyn.

“What’s that?” Jyn asked as Lyra groaned and Cassian smirked.

“Mama’s birfday,” he repeated, a little louder this time.

Jyn turned towards Cassian, raising an eyebrow at him. “And this was your idea, I’m assuming?”

He lifted his hands in a display of innocence. “I only mentioned that your birthday was coming up. Lyra decided we should make you breakfast in bed.”

“Which,” Lyra piped up, marching over to Jyn with a stern look on her face. “Requires you to be in bed.”

“But if it’s my birthday, shouldn’t I get to choose what we do?” Jyn asked, which seemed to stump Lyra for a moment. Taking advantage of her hesitation, Jyn turned towards Cassian and asked, “You do remember I was born on Vallt, right? There’s no easy way of converting their calendar to here on Aria Prime. You couldn’t possibly know today is my birthday.”

“I approximated,” Cassian shrugged, kissing her cheek. “And then Lyra got excited about the plan, so I couldn’t deprive her of that.”

Jyn laughed. Their children were both Jyn and Cassian’s weak spot; if the kids wanted something to happen, ultimately, it would.

“Besides,” Cassian continued, “You deserve a nice day off.”

Jyn shook her head, the smile still gracing her lips. “Could you explain the concept of a ‘day off’ to me? Not sure I ever really understood the mechanics of it.”

Cassian flashed her a wide smile. “Why don’t you sit down, let us make breakfast and I’ll explain the process through the day?”

“I can do that.” Jyn nodded towards Lyra, who hovered just outside the oven, watching whatever was inside. “Do you want me to keep an eye on her for you?”

“And deprive me of my assistant? She’s essential in the kitchen.”

“Papa?” Lyra called then, worry turning up the edges of her voice. “I think you should check on this.”

Both Jyn and Cassian inhaled and, upon noticing the hint of smoke filling the air, Cassian hurried over to the stove. “Don’t worry about it, Jyn. I’ve got it under control.”

“I’m certain you do,” Jyn said with an eye roll. “Do you think Papa can handle it?” she asked Antonio, tickling his side lightly. Antonio nodded, an eager grin that reminded Jyn so much of Cassian on his face. She took Antonio back to the kitchen table – no matter how much Cassian assured her he and Lyra were fine in the kitchen, she wanted to stay close by, in case the seven-year-old’s curious fingers got the better of her and ended up somewhere they shouldn’t be – and played with him while Cassian attempted to salvage the breakfast rolls. Lyra reminded her several times not to pay attention to what she and Cassian were doing, since it  _was_ a surprise, after all.

Lyra helped Cassian carry plates and glasses to the table, and after Cassian insisted that Jyn didn’t get up to help them, Lyra was quick to echo his sentiments.

“Just relax,” he insisted, and Jyn would make a dramatic show of relaxing, leaning back into the chair and letting her arms flop beside her, earning a high-pitched giggle from the kids.

By the time Lyra announced that breakfast was ready, a spread of fluffy rolls and local berries and freshly squeezed juice.

“I’m so glad you know how to cook,” Jyn told Cassian as she sat down.

“One of us needed to,” he teased before grimacing. “Though I’m sorry about the rolls. They got burnt while we dealt with the minor crisis of you waking up.”

Jyn picked up one of the rolls, biting into its crispy exterior. “It’s not burnt. It’s slightly toasted,” she assured him, giving him a quick kiss. “Thank you.”

Turning to the children, Cassian prompted, “And what do you say to Mama?”

With wide smiles – Lyra’s stained blue from the berries – they cried, “Happy birthday, Mama!”

“You practiced that, didn’t you?” Jyn asked Cassian.

He responded with a kiss on her forehead and a whispered, “Happy birthday, Jyn.”

**Author's Note:**

> For quite awhile, I was convinced that birthdays weren't a thing in the Star Wars universe and I was really reluctant to write this, but [Wookieepedia assured me](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Birthday) that it was, and, as someone who is shamefully uneducated in the Star Wars EU, I take Wookieepedia's word as law.


End file.
